


Unwished Memories

by afanesyevo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, JASON DESERVED BETTER, Jason Grace/ Nico di Angelo friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanesyevo/pseuds/afanesyevo
Summary: His eyes were squeezed, lips and expression firmed due to tears he held back. No words. No melody. No one to break it. Just two souls united to honour the lost one. Without time. Without warmth.For someone so distant yet could be so close.For someone who will never had the chance again.





	Unwished Memories

**Author's Note:**

> We will remember!

    "Hey, di Angelo!" Kayla shouted over the over the Hades Table. Nico looked up from his food due to her voice. Daughter of Apollo or Lester was waving at him, smiling brightly with the only way Apollo kids can manage. She walked up to him.  
    "Since Jason's not here to take you on his side, would you like to revise our offer to team up with the Apollo Cabin for Capture the Flag?" She asked sounding playfully formal. Nico wanted to behave through her energetic attitude.  
    "Hmm..." He frowned. "Should I say yes and bear with medical supervision for hours?"  
    Kayla jumped over the table to sit next to him. Their shoulders brushed and Nico used all of his willpower not to flinch. He was nearly getting used to touchy children of Apollo. He snickered. Jason and Reyna would be proud.  
    Kayla took his happiness a sign to continue.  
"Come on, di Angelo! I know you love teaming up with your boyfriend."  
Nico blushed and showed Kayla left. "Shut up Knowles!"  
    The girl laughed even more. Nico looked down slightly embarrassed. It was like his daily routine to get teased about Will. Not that he mind as long as he saw Will's face lit up every time 'boyfriend' comment came up. Still, it didn't change the fact that the subject was still new to Nico. Their relationship was growing like a fast train. Just as his feelings. It was scary. Scarier than he would ever admit. He knew he still had a lot to learn. Suddenly he wished Jason would be there. Nico was only comfortable enough to talk about this around Jason. He would always smile and put his hand on his shoulder. Nico always found confidence in that. So when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he nearly believed it was Jason's. Though the hand was smaller, it was not any less kind.  
    "So what do you say?" Kayla asked. It was so normal to be true, Nico couldn't believe it. Instead, he smiled at her.  
    "Sure."

______________

    It was their last two hours before Capture the Flag. Without a proper plan and a strategy. And Will was not panicking. He totally wasn't panicking.  
He was just running everywhere. Checking equipment, medical insurances and his teammates. They were not ready. Not yet.  
    Okay, maybe he was panicking. A little...  
He wanted to bang his head to a wall. How could he let Athena and Ares team up together? They were going to be so doomed.  
    _Calm down, idiot. Calm down._  
He needed to gather his thoughts. Though right now it would be the worst challenge he would ever face.  
Fuck, why did they made Apollo Cabin lead the red team anyway?  
Or why would anyone let Athena plus Ares?  
Both included war!  
They only got out of one hell of a war.  
    See what he means?  
He needed a break. Boy, didn't he deserve one? It was a busy two days because of a Stoll prank. So busy that he couldn't even see Nico.  
    No, seriously he would do anything to see him right now. Nico would be able to reduce his stress just by existing. He had enough experience to know.  
    Call him cheesy or anything, he got used to Nico so much, now he literally missed him.  
    Then it hit him when he was checking the armours for the seventh time. Why didn't he ask Nico to join them?  
    He was truly an idiot. An idiot who can't even lead the team strategy because he is so fucking tired. Will let his head hit the wall several times.            Fortunately, Kayla came and grab his arm before he could lose even more neurons.  
"Come, we have to discuss our strategy."  
"But I have to..."  
Kayla turned to him smirking mischievously and winked.  
"You'll thank me later."  
    With that, she showed Will into the room where the red team gathered.  
Nico was there. In front of everyone talking passionately with his hand gestures showing the map of the forest. Will just held his breath looking at him awestruck. If Nico was there, they would have one good of a strategy.  
    He didn't even realize, he was standing in front of the door for solid ten seconds before Austin calling him out. Nico's gaze found him the second his name was present. Will smiled at his Nico and closed the distance between them with two long steps. Will throw his arms over Nico's shoulders and the rest his chin on his dark hair.  
    "Dude, it's been so long."  
A blush rising through Nico's cheeks, he pulled away from Will's grasp but let one of his arms still resting on his shoulder. Nico turned back to the team which everyone was smirking.  
    "So our best attack point could be..."

__________

    The game was going well. Not that they were winning. Yes, Nico had a mind of a war strategist but Ares and Athena combined were hard, even for him. So far his plan only worked through gaining more time for the red team to gain a chance to win.  
    Since shadow travelling was against the rules, Nico stayed behind for defence. Some Hermes campers and Clovis (Nico's special advice) were in defence with him. Apollo cabin spread over the area, every one of them had at least two different campers with them. Only Will was close enough to spot Nico (Apollo Cabin's special advice). But he was naturally a part of shadows so it was hard to really see him for both Will and an unfortunate blue team.  
    Hence, when a group of the blue team came to attack, they didn't even notice Nico until he appeared in the middle of their group. Six campers attacked the son of Hades as he tried to suspend them from where they hid the red flag. He was successful for a moment. But the other groups appeared from different sides.  
    They attacked the Hermes campers. In less than twenty seconds the unprepared campers were compressed. Will looked over Nico and saw he reduced six campers to three then he looked back to Hermes campers. Deciding so fast he ran up to help Connor and Clovis. By his view, son of Hypnos was creating miracles Will didn't even know he could. Connor was keeping him awake and Clovis was keeping at least ten campers deep in sleep. Will reached up to them, knocking down an Ares camper by spraining his leg. He took Clovis from Connor's arms.  
   "Go help Veronica and Annie with traps. We can hold them!"  
Clovis hummed too. "Uhm, yes- yeah... go..."  
    Connor looked doubtful but before he could even move, a hoarse scream pierced through the dense air.  
    Every movement going on at that moment stopped with the agonized appeal.  
    Will felt his body shiver. Clovis nearly slipped from his arms and fell to the ground.

__________

    His world was consumed by darkness in the bare moment of silence, not to his surprise. Nico was standing in the middle of the dark abyss.  
    He could hear his own breath, his own heartbeats.  
    He could feel his own soul wavelength.  
    He had been there before. So many times, he wished he hadn't. Because he had never been alone in here.  
    His present being wasn't dividing from past. He was not alone.  
There was someone who he couldn't pinpoint yet.  
    Another breath, another pair of slowing heartbeats.  
Nico already knew what this meant.  
Then he saw him.  
     Jason Grace.  
     And he felt his soul leisurely draining.  
He wasn't looking at Nico. The fierce gaze was focused on somewhere over the darkness like he was watching a memory he didn't like to remember. B. His electric blue eyes distant and cold. Almost untrustworthy.  
    Nico tried to reach out to him. Shouted his name.  
    Jason didn't give any sign of sensation but later he did turn his gaze toward Nico. His face softened as he spotted black eyes. His lips twitched upward so slightly. It didn't stay long, Nico wondered if it hurt to smile here. He had never tried before.  
Jason walked further from Nico, gesturing 'come with me'.  
    No... The boy wanted to say.  
    Jason was gone and he was there again. Nico found himself in Croatia, in front of that monster. Jason's eyes were on him, the sentiment they hold never changing during Nico's confession. He remembered the embarrassment, the pain then.  
    He felt Jason's confusion but dedication now.  
    Jason told him it was the bravest thing he had ever seen. Nico didn't believe him.  
    Then Jason found him playing with shadows on Argo II. He wanted to talk. Who would even want to talk to a son of Hades? Another child prisoned in his own mind. Nico felt Jason's desperation and wish now.  
    The son of Jupiter said he didn't need to be alone. Nico wanted to believe him.

    Darkness extended it's hand once again, taking the young master alongside. Nico was unable to feel anything. Not his body, not his head. He only watched.  
    He watched the moment Jason thought and worried about him.  
    He watched as they fought back to back during the battle of Gaea.  
    He watched Jason smiling brightly when he saw Reyna hugging him.  
Nico's hands were trembling.  
    One heartbeat continued steadily. The other slowing steadily.

    Darkness didn't reach out this time, except light welcomed him and found its way through Jason's hug. The blond was hugging him. Telling him to stay and that he was glad Nico would be there. Nico believed him.

    _... You shouldn't have,_ appeared Thanatos's whisper, voice deep but not marble. He grabbed Nico's shoulders, let his ebony wings widen and flew.  
_Your time was limited son of Hades..._  
Nico's head was hurting.  
    He wasn't hearing the other breath anymore.  
    The god of Death let go his shoulders.  
Nico fell back into the abyss and caught the sight of Jason one more time. In front of the Judge. Nico wanted to shout at them. Why were they even discussing it? He deserves Elysium, right away.  
Wait... Why would he deserve that?  
No, Jason didn't deserve that.  
He couldn't be, he couldn't be...

  
    This was the first stage of denial.             Unneeded bullshit.  
    Nico felt it. Felt it like the hundreds of others he felt. Cold but familiar. Painful but inevitable.  
    Jason Grace was dead.  
    Nico hit to ground, to the real world. Frozen to one moment. Pain spread throughout his bones then found his heart.  
    That was when Nico di Angelo screamed.

____________

    Will found him motionless. Face unseen, hands gripping dark hair, legs trembling. Shadows were rising behind his posture as the temperature decreased.  
    Around him, time was slowing down as if Nico was the centre of his own life cycle. But how great was this cycle?  
    Will slowed down afraid of Nico's next reaction. He didn't know how Nico's current state was affecting the world outside of their view. He walked again, prudently.  
     He didn't have time to wonder why it was happening. He just needed to reach to Nico. Before... Before he lost control completely.  
    It didn't happen, thanks to gods. The heavy and cold air weakened as Nico's stance weakened in front oh his eyes. Will run up to him, catching his boyfriends before he fell.  
    He let Nico slowly sit on the ground and stayed near to him, scared of asking anything.  
     For a minute he just stand there with Nico slightly pressed against his chest. Now, he was with the centre of the circle. The surrounding time was slow but here holding Nico, Will felt the time passing as normal as it could be.  
    Whatever was happening, Nico wasn't letting himself feel any less pain. He was living every second longer than usual.

  
    Tears slipped down from his cheeks so silently. He ducked his head to keep them hidden. Like he was not actually supposed to cry. Will's heart tightened, he held Nico even closer, wrapping the boy in his arms as much as he could.  
    "Jason..." Nico lifted his head to whisper weakly. Eyes red with sorrow, cheeks wet with his quiet tears. There was nothing else seen on his face to tell that he was actually feeling someting else. But his voice gave it away. His black eyes gave it away the second they fractured with Jason's name. "I felt it..."  
    Will pulled Nico's head to his chest, resting his own head on top of Nico's hair. His eyes were squeezed, lips and expression were firmed due to tears Will held back.

    No words. No melody. No one to break it. Just two souls united to honour the lost one. Slowing down the time, making the shadows kneeling before him.  
    Someone so distant yet could be so close.  
    Someone so mature yet deserved so much more time.  
An ally, a leader, a friend, a brother.  
    For someone to always trust.  
    Jason Grace.  
    Jason was gone.  
The son of Hades let out a desperate sob.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this because like, I wrote this the second I opened the book and read what happened to Jason. And English is not my first language. So I don't even know what I was thinking. Honestly I was hardly holding back tears in the middle of the store.  
> Also I knew that I couldn't stay quiet for Jason's memory. He deserves to be remembered, to be honoured. So this is from someone who accept Jason as his brother, and cared for him. Also from someone who can actually feel the moment he died.  
> I know the beginings may be seen further from my point but I believe it had to be done to make his... death felt unexpected the way it is, like the way it did to me in the store.  
> I posted this on tumblr too if you want to take a look;  
> https://afanesyevo.tumblr.com


End file.
